


Dedication

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Category: A Very Peculiar Practice (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s your greatest character flaw? Bob Buzzard answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Theatrical Muse.

Character flaw, eh? I think you’ll find most of us doctors have the same flaw.

We’re just too dedicated. We make ourselves available to every sad-arsed loser and tramp who wanders in off the street. We’re expected to handle any old Tom, Dick and Harry’s most intimate, stinky, lice-or-god-knows-what-infested parts with no more protection than a pair of rubber gloves and a mask.

Well, plus the occasional fumigation or hazardous substance team on standby, but if you’d tried filling in the expenses claim for those you’d know why I don’t bother any more with those cases. No, I tell most of them they need specialist help and pass them on to my old buddy and squash partner Dave ‘Grabbem’ Bush. Saves time, wear and tear on the old nostrils, and brings in a pretty penny now he’s set up the clinical trials as long as they’re not about to croak any time soon.

Dedication. Yes, that’s definitely the one.

That means it’s time for you to _leave_. Shoo!

Bloody patients.


End file.
